To the Moon and Back II: Steal the Sun
by Delusional Potato
Summary: Giratina and Luna face a new challenge in their peaceful lives: starting a family. However, all is not well in the pokémon world. As the Legendaries cope without the guidance of Arceus, an old enemy slowly makes his comeback. Who he targets next may ruin everything Giratina worked so hard for. Credit to Neo Dragon X for Selena. T for violence and mentions of a character death.
1. Prologue: Discord's Revenge

**Hey there everyone! Delusional Potato here with the sequel to "To the Moon and Back". I bring you, "To the Moon and Back II: Steal the Sun". Since TtMaB is my most popular story, I decided to make a sequel. After all, I enjoy impressing the few fans I have!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It all started off fantastic.<p>

Everything was going according to plan. Everything was just perfect. He had the powers of the poké-god within his grasp, as well as the entire pokémon world.

That is, until Giratina ruined everything. Every. Thing.

Wandering aimlessly through a patch of unknown woods, all of his body ached. Everything felt broken, burnt, and bruised. The simple thought of the awful loss made his body ache even more. It just made him want to turn all of the surrounding trees into black licorice.

The once-mighty spirit of chaos wondered where he had gone wrong. Where had such a perfect plan begun to fall apart? What had happened to cause him to be the defeated villain? He couldn't figure it out, and probably never would. And to think, he was the only creature that was able to easily trick the great Renegade Pokémon himself. Still, he had been defeated, and there was no way to reverse his mistake of letting his cockiness take control.

At least the llama-god was out of the picture. He had been wanting to get rid of that annoying, goody-two-shoes alpha pokémon for a very long time. At least with Arceus dead and gone, the rest of those who foiled him -including Giratina- would be broken emotionally for quite a while.

But that wouldn't be the last they would see of Discord.

He was focusing on trying to find somewhere to recooperate and regain his powers. The quiet and deserted woods were a perfect place, but there were still quite a few of those annoying pokémon around. In fact, a Buneary hopped out of the bushes directly in front of him. The rabbit-like pokémon stared at the strange, patchwork of a creature with its large, beady eyes.

"Beat it, rodent!" Snarled Discord.

The Buneary squealed in terror before taking off into the bushes.

This caused the patchwork creature to chuckle lightly before dragging himself along the deserted forest path. He saw something hiding within the shadows; a deserted old mansion. Its façade was covered with vines snaking all across the windows and roof, signaling that the place hadn't been used in quite a long time. The grass of the front lawn was overgrown, and there was various trash thrown in said lawn. The building itself was large, made of strong brick that looked to be worn from years of rain, snow, and wind.

Discord smiled to himself and slowly approached the ebony doors. There was a sign dusted with dirt and hidden by vines. He pushed the dirt and vines aside and scanned the barely readable text.

_Old Château. _Was all that it said.

Discord chuckled before quietly muttering to himself, "Perfect..."

With no hesitation, he pushed open the doors and went inside. The only light supplied was by the torches on the wall and various candles sitting on decorative tables. The tile floor was moldy and missing some tiles. There were two staircases leading up to a collection of other rooms. An open doorway on the bottom floor lead to a large dining area, guarded by two ominous-looking statues on either side.

However, Discord knew the place wasn't entirely deserted as it appeared to be. There were many other presences within the building, all of them very disturbing and unnerving.

"Who are you?" A raspy voice asked from behind.

Discord turned, discovering a large, black ball of flowing purple flames. It had large eyes and fangs hanging out of its mouth. It was floating in mid-air, as if it was nothing more than gas.

"You are not one of us." The gas ball spoke in a voice raspy with age.

Discord took a battle stance, sensing the creature was hostile.

"Haunter!" The gas ball called, "Come here!"

Immediately, another creature fizzed into view. This one was slightly more solid than the first, but shared the same purple body. Spikes lined its back, and its jagged mouth line was currently twisted into a confused frown. Two disembodied hands, each with three claws, floated about a foot away from the creature's body. It had no legs and floated on the air just like the first creature.

"What in the name of..." The creature -apparently called Haunter- gasped in a voice similar to the first creature's, only slightly deeper, "What _is_ it?"

The first creature simply frowned in confusion, "Who are you? What... Are you?"

Discord stayed as serious as possible, "My name is Discord. I am not of this world. I've come to seek shelter after a terrible defeat and to restore my powers."

"A discord?" Haunter asked, "Gastly, what region is a discord from?"

The creature called Gastly hissed with discontent, "That's his name, fool!" He turned back to Discord, "By _not of this world_ do you mean you are an alien? Like the legendary Deoxys from the Honenn region?"

"You could say that." Discord replied with a smirk.

"We should talk to master about this," Haunter suggested, "I sense this creature contains great power."

"He won't be pleased about a strange creature entering the Château," Gastly growled, "Should we give the rest of the horde a signal to attack?"

Hearing that another creature controlled these two and a much larger army, Discord suddenly formulated a plan; an evil one.

"If you don't mind," He began, "I'd like to meet this... _Master._"

Gastly and Haunter exchanged worried glances.

"I suppose master will know what to do," Haunter concluded, "He is the smartest of us and will know exactly how to handle this!"

"Then let us take this creature to him." Gastly suggested. He and Haunter suddenly appeared on the top floor on the balcony, overlooking the bottom floor, "Follow us."

Discord quickly followed, teleporting himself to the top floor. He followed Gastly and Haunter into a long hallway, the left wall being lined with many doors. The two ghost-type pokémon continued to the very end of the hall and stopped at the last door. They passed through the door effortlessly, forcing Discord to open the door and enter the room. It was a simple bedroom, the wallpaper was peeling and the floor was littered with trash and dirt. There was a bed sitting at the backwall, along with a picture frame hanging on said wall. The frame contained a picture of a childish drawing of a rounded purple creature.

"Master!" Gastly called, "Are you here?"

With no warning, purple smoke suddenly flowed out of the picture frame. It descended to the floor and took the form of a new creature. This one was similar to Gastly and Haunter in the purple color and the spikey exterior along its back. However, it had developed forelegs and hindlegs, and its body was rounded and slightly chubby. Its pupils were slit and surrounded by a sea of red sclera, and it currently had an unnaturally large smile across its face.

"The last time I checked, I was still here." The creature spoke in the voice that was even deeper than Haunter's. Its eyes suddenly caught sight of Discord, "My Arceus, what is that?!"

Haunter harrumphed, "He calls himself Discord, Master Gengar. He hasn't really explained what he is and what he's doing here, other than he's an alien and needs to recharge his powers."

"What?" Gengar asked, clearly lost by Haunter's story.

Discord effortlessly walked through the two smaller ghost pokémon to get closer to the larger one, "As they already said, my name is Discord. I come from a land that is very far away from here. I have failed at taking the land for my own and must recharge my powers until I can attack once again."

Gengar's permanent smile turned into an angry frown, "Wait a minute... I've heard of you... You're the creature that killed Arceus!"

Discord rolled his eyes, "Apparently, it's made national headlines in the pokémon world. Yes, I'm the one who," He made air quotes, "_Killed_ Arceus. I wanted to make my ascent to the throne as clean as I could, but then llama-god and his troublesome brother got in my way."

Gengar's scowl deepened, "So why did you come here?"

"I thought this place was thoroughly abandoned," Discord replied innocently, "It would have been an excellent place to hide out and plot my next attack. I honestly didn't think about the ghost-types."

"No one ever does..." Gastly muttered quietly, but Haunter slapped him. It didn't do much, considering his disembodied hand simply passed through Gastly's gaseous body.

Gengar's smile returned, this time more sinister, "You probably have a huge price on your head for that bad deed."

Discord shrugged, "I suppose I do."

"And you do realize I have an entire army of Gastly and Haunter at my command?"

"Fully aware."

"And you must know you aren't going to make it out alive if it means I get a reward for your death, right?"

"Oh yes. Gruesome."

Gengar's smile fell once again, "You seem awfully calm, despite the fact that you are about to die at my hands."

Suddenly, Haunter appeared behind Gengar and gently poked him. The shadow pokémon turned to face the gas pokémon. Haunter then whispered something that Discord couldn't make out.

"He what?" Gengar asked, looking quite shocked.

Haunter whispered the same thing again. This time, Gengar's large red eyes grew twice their size.

"Impossible! I shall just use my entire army!" Gengar suddenly yelled. He pointed a stubby paw towards Discord, "Minions, attack!"

Suddenly, many more Gastly and Haunters passed through the walls and into the room. There had to be at least three dozen of them, all of them focusing their sights on the intruder. Shadow Balls from the Haunters went flying towards him, as well as tons of Gastly vying to lick his face with their poisonous tongues. In his weakened state, Discord couldn't hope to stop them all, but there was something he _could_ do...

With lightning-quick reflexes, Discord ducked under the ghost-pokémon, who were all suddenly confused. He headed towards Gengar and grabbed his tail with his strong talon. To keep the shadow pokémon from slipping out of his grasp, he used his magic to combat against Gengar's ghostly powers. Gengar fought back, attempting to get a Hypnosis attack up and running in order to immobilize the draconequus into a state of sleep. However, Discord wouldn't hold still and dragged the shadow pokémon on to his stomach.

"Oh, why thank you, _Master_," Discord taunted, "You just gave me a wonderful idea!"

"Don't just stand there, you fools!" Gengar roared, "Attack!"

The Haunters and Gastly came at Discord again. However, the chaos spirit managed just enough power to place a weak force field between himself and Gengar, and the ghostly pokémon. It wouldn't last long, but it would be just enough to do what he needed...

"What do you want?!" Gengar demanded, attempting to fight back, but for some odd reason, his powers refused to respond.

"Why, I got an idea when I heard that you owned an entire army of ghost pokémon," Discord explained, "I'm going to need some help while my powers regain. Why not hire myself some henchman? Only problem is, they'll only listen to you..."

"That's right!" One of the Gastly hissed.

"We'll never obey you!" A Haunter added.

Discord smiled evilly before he held Gengar down with a mysterious force.

"Wait!" A Gastly cried.

"What is he doing?!" A Haunter demanded.

Slowly, Discord put his talon hand to Gengar's forehead. For a moment, the shadow pokémon looked surprised, then he turned zombified, as if his entire free will had been wiped clean. He was allowed to stand, causing all of the Gastly and Haunter to gasp in surprise.

Discord flicked his claw, as if gesturing for Gengar to do his bidding, "My dear shadow pokémon, tell these gassy freaks that they work for me now."

Gengar raised a stubby paw towards his minions, his red eyes now completely glazed over, "Master Discord wants revenge. We will help him get what he desires, no matter what the cost."

One Gastly gasped, "Master Gengar has been brainwashed!"

"We can not disobey his orders though!" A Haunter added.

"But he's being puppeteered by that monstrosity!"

"We disobey Master Gengar, we'll lose his generous protection!"

The Gastly and Haunters looked very depressed and reluctant, saddened by the fact that they now had a new leader, and not their trustworthy Gengar who protected them. They slowly approached Discord, looking very submissive and scared.

"We'll do whatever you say," A Haunter said, "But leave Master Gengar out of this."

"Why should I?" Discord shot back, "So you can back-stab me? I think not. I'm keeping Gengar right where he is so none of you will rebel against me. You decide to betray me, the shadow pokémon perishes."

The Gastly and Haunters' uneasiness increased.

"All I want you to do is help me," Discord began, walking towards a window that looked out upon the beautiful forest, "Help me get revenge on my enemies and that stupid renegade pokémon."

The Gastly and Haunters moaned in unison, "We'll do as you wish, Master."

"Excellent..." Discord looked to the great Mount Coronet that towered in the distance.

_Prepare to have your life turned upside-down, Giratina..._


	2. Legendary Meeting

It all started off horrible.

What he thought was going to be the end of the world, what he thought was going to be the end of everyone's happiness and freedom turned into something he would have never expected. He was the hero of the day, preventing a tyrant from taking over. That feeling wasn't something he was used to.

As the great renegade awoke, his head and long neck rose. He stretched each of his six, tentacle-like wings and his serpentine body. He looked around at his beautiful creation of the Distortion World and took pride in it. Under his wings was a female equine with navy-blue fur. She had a flowing mane of sparkling stars, strong wings, and a horn peeking out from under her mane. Marking her flank was a crescent moon floating in a black night.

The great creature protecting her leaned down. He used one of the spikes at the end of his wings to very gently poke her. She awoke, groaning in aggravation.

"Ugh, Giratina..." The equine growled, clearly very sleepy.

"Good morning, Luna." The creature called Giratina greeted, smiling behind the golden plates that hid his face.

Luna rolled over on her side with her back facing the great serpent. Giratina found himself chuckling lightly before he quietly lifted himself into the air with the help of the Distortion World's shifting gravity. He flew around the strange, refracted and twisted world, checking to make sure everything was running smoothly. He returned back to Luna, who had awoken fully now.

Giratina still couldn't believe that the beautiful mare was staying with him. After all that he had done to her, lying, tricking, and deceiving her, she still stayed right with him. She had gone back to her world of Equestria to visit her sister and her subjects, but would immediately return to be with him.

That alone blew his mind.

"You've got plans today, don't you?" Luna asked.

Giratina gave a sheepish look, "Well, yes. My nephews Dialga and Palkia have called us all for a very important meeting at Spear Pillar. If I don't go, they'll probably be very suspicious. You can stay with Shaymin if you want."

Luna chuckled, "Stay with Shaymin?"

"Just give her a chance. We've been pushing her away recently, since it's just been you and me. We're still friends, after all. She did assist me more than once."

"I suppose I can work on some of my magic. I haven't been practicing much recently, and I need to keep my powers well-trained."

"That sounds like a good idea," Giratina stretched his wings, "I don't exactly want you to go to the meeting, because they can sometimes end... Violently."

Luna gulped, "Perhaps it's a good thing that I don't go."

Giratina smiled a bit before he crouched down and allowed Luna to climb on his back. He then took off into the Distortion World, forming a portal into the normal world. He entered the portal and came out into a beautiful lake surrounded by forest on all sides. He landed on the lakeside, now changed into his Altered Form, which had two great wings, six legs, and a different design of golden plates on his head.

"GIRATINA!" A high-pitch voice squealed. Suddenly, a green and white blur shot out of the bushes and latched on to Giratina's gigantic forepaw, giving him a tiny hug.

"Hello Shaymin." He greeted with an almost forced smile.

"How's it going?" Shaymin asked, "I missed you two so much!"

Luna hopped down from Giratina's back, "Giratina has to go to a meeting with his family."

Shaymin looked disappointed, "What?! No! But I wanna hang out with you, Grumpytina!"

"This meeting is very important, Shaymin," Giratina explained, allowing Luna to climb off his back, "You can stay with Luna while I'm gone though."

Shaymin huffed, "Fine. Me and Luna can do fun things without you!"

Giratina rolled his eyes, "You can do that. I can't skip out on this meeting. Perhaps next time." The great renegade stretched his wings and took to the sky, heading towards the looming mountain in the distant.

Shaymin sniffed, "He's Grumpytina as always."

Luna chuckled, "That's okay. There's something I actually wanted to ask of you, Shaymin."

"Oh! What is it?"

Luna swallowed, "Could you perhaps teach me how to do pokémon moves?"

Shaymin cocked an eyebrow, "But Luna, you're not a pokémon!"

"I know I know, but I've been wanting to impress Giratina with my powers. I know he's very powerful and... I'd just like to learn some moves."

Shaymin seemed skeptical at first, but a large smile quickly appeared on her face, "Well okay then! Let's get to it!"

* * *

><p>Giratina's six legs touched down on the cool marble floor of Spear Pillar. All around were the Legendaries from every region. From Kanto came Articuno, the bird of the Artic, Zapdos, the bird of the storms, Moltres, the bird of fire, and Mew, the ancestor of all pokémon.<p>

From Johto came Ho-oh, the bird of rainbows, Lugia, the bird of the sea, Entei, the beast of fire, Raikou, the beast of thunderbolts, Suicune, the beast of the winds, (who had been caught up in pretty much all the same drama as Giratina had been in), and Celebi.

From Honenn came Rayquaza, the serpent of the skies, Latios and Latias, the eon siblings, and Jirachi, the being of stars and wishes.

From Sinnoh came Giratina himself, Dialga, the lord of time, Palkia, the lord of space, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, the beings of emotions, knowledge, and willpower, and Cressalia, the creature of good dreams (whom Giratina did not expect to see).

There were also three new beings whom Giratina didn't recognize. They were standing with his nephews, Dialga and Palkia. Two were dragons, while one was deer-like in form.

The first dragon had a beautiful coat of white fur. Its eyes sparkled like the clear blue sea. It had a large tail, glowing very slightly with a soft, orange fire. The second dragon was covered in tough, black armor. It had burning red eyes that were very intimidating. Its tail was similar to its companion's, but it sparked and crackled gently with blue electricity. The deer-like creature was tall and lithesome with beautiful blue fur. It had many horns that when the sun shone through them, they were like a gorgeous prism.

Giratina was immediately curious as to who these newcomers were. He calmly strolled over before Dialga took notice of him.

"Hello Giratina," The being of time greeted, "These pokémon are from regions that we have visited just recently. Meet Reshiram of Unova,"

The white dragon waved shyly.

"And and her brother Zekrom,"

The black dragon gave a mischievous smile.

"And Xerneas of the Kalos region."

The deer bowed graciously.

Giratina had recalled something about Dialga and Palkia visiting other regions that they had never known about. They had apparently made an alliance with the Legendaries in the regions Unova and Kalos.

"There are many of us from Unova," Reshiram said in a voice like silk, "But Dialga and Palkia did not have time to make an alliance with all of them."

"Likewise with Kalos," Xerneas said, "I have a brother named Yveltal, but he is very unpredictable and dangerous."

Giratina knew what Xerneas meant. There were many of the Legendary family who were untrustworthy and were never invited to the meetings. Such pokémon were ones like Mewtwo, who wasn't a true Legendary, but was considered one for his amazing psychic power, equal to that of one hundred Alakazams. He nearly destroyed the Kanto region in a quest to purge the human race, the humans whom he hated and distrusted.

Another duo that was uncontrollable was Groudon and Kyogre. With the past drama that had happened to Giratina, the great land and sea beings had awoken and begun fighting. They were so unpredictable, just saying Groudon's name in Kyogre's presence (or vice versa) would make them angry, causing the seas to rise hundreds of feet or for the ground to quake under Groudon's massive power.

Another untrustworthy Legendary was one from Giratina's home region of Sinnoh. Darkrai, the pitch-black pokémon was created to give villainous humans and pokémon terrifying nightmares. However, being that nightmares were lower on the moral scale, Darkrai gained a bad reputation, just as Giratina had, even when Darkrai was bringing justice. He could definitely relate to the pitch-black pokémon in many ways.

Dialga stomped his giant, metallic forepaws, calling for attention. The large group of Legendaries turned to him and took this as a sign to take a seat on the cold marble flooring. Giratina found himself sitting between the siblings Reshiram and Zekrom. However, he could feel tension between the two, as though they really hated each other and didn't want to be here together. Almost as though they were the opposing forces of Yin and Yang.

"Quiet please!" Dialga called for silence, "Settle down now! Settle down!"

The Legendaries obeyed and silenced after a while. When it was completely silent, Dialga spoke again.

"As you already know, our father and creator, Arceus, has been wrongly murdered," He began, "By whom, we do not know much about, only that his name is Discord and that he wishes to bring upon the destruction of the pokémon world and the alien world from which he came."

The name sent shivers down Giratina's spine. That one creature had nearly destroyed his home, killed his loved ones, and actually did get away with murdering his brother, Arceus.

"How could we forget Groudon and Kyogre's unstoppable fighting, driven by a higher force?" Rayquaza spoke in his raspy voice.

"Or the backwards time in Kanto!" Mew added with a sense of dread in her voice.

"Or the uncontrollable fires and lightning strikes in Johto." Lugia cooed in his gentle voice.

"Unova faced lots of destruction as well," Zekrom spoke up, "The humans and pokémon had switched mental capacities. Humans acted as pokémon, and pokémon acted as humans! It was chaos!"

"Kalos was in turmoil too," Xerneas said, "The cities, forests, and mountains had turned into breakfast foods, among other things."

"And all of those things were caused by one creature?" Cressalia asked, "Thank Arceus that monster is dead!"

Dialga and Palkia exchanged unnerving glances. Suddenly, Giratina's heart began beating faster, realizing why the brothers of time and space had called them all there.

"That is the problem," Palkia said sadly, "He isn't dead. In fact, Azelf reported seeing him near the abandoned Old Château. She couldn't get close enough, because she was afraid of running into ghost pokémon."

Uneasy muttering ran through the crowd of Legendaries. Hot-headed Moltres suddenly spoke.

"Then we should hunt him down!" The fire bird squawked, "There's no use in standing by and letting him regain his strength!"

His sister Articuno squawked in objection, "Fool! We can't just go and attack a creature like that! He killed Arceus, for goodness sake!"

"But if we gang up on him, he won't stand a chance." Latios added.

"Articuno is right," Rayquaza agreed, "We shouldn't attack right away. He could have a trap planned for us."

"No! Moltres is right!" Entei roared, "We should attack while we still have the upper hand!"

Jirachi shook her head, "Violence solves nothing! If we attack and kill him, we are no better than him!"

"But you have to agree that he is weak!" Celebi added, "If we have to attack, now is the time!"

Suddenly, the Legendaries split into two sides. One side supported Moltres' opinion of attacking right away, while the other side supported Articuno's opinion of waiting it out. It was just about to get messy until Giratina came between them.

"What does it matter what we do to him?" The renegade asked, "What does matter is that we find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. He's proven to be a dangerous enemy. The last thing we want is for him to gain the upper hand."

Palkia nodded, "Giratina is right. We shouldn't fight over if we should attack now or wait it out. What we should worry about is exactly what Giratina said; what he's up to and why, then put a stop to it if necessary."

"I agree tenfold," Dialga added, "We need someone who can spy on Discord and confirm the suspicions. Do we have any volunteers?"

A few Legendaries raised their paws, including brave Entei, sneaky Mew, and quiet Cressalia.

"You three shall investigate the Old Château," Dialga said, "Report back to us about whatever you may find."

"Please be careful though," Palkia warned, "The last thing we want is for you to be captured by Discord. He is dangerous and seemingly sadistic. He might even try to drain your powers and use them as his own."

The three volunteers nodded before they quickly took off. Entei dashed away down the mountain, Mew took to the sky, and Cressalia disappeared.

"We now simply wait," Dialga concluded, "When they return, we shall take action upon what they discover. For now, you are all free to go."

Immediately, all of the Legendaries left, flying, dashing, or disappearing back to their home regions. However, before Giratina could unfurl his ebony wings and take off, Dialga and Palkia stopped him.

"Giratina, may we speak to you?" Dialga asked.

Giratina turned back to his nephews, "Of course."

The brothers exchanged glances before Palkia spoke.

"We worry for you," The space lord sighed, "You were the one who defeated Discord and saved us, after all. He's going to come after you, and the Rapidash Luna. He'll come after the one you love the most when his powers return."

Giratina growled, "I won't let him harm my loved ones as he did to Arceus. I'll tear him to shreds before he could do such a thing."

"Just heed our advice," Dialga warned, "Keep Luna, and the ones whom you know Discord will try harm protected at all times. We can't risk him getting the upper hand, not when I am still recovering my powers and can't manipulate time correctly."

Giratina felt sympathy for his nephew, but he did heed his warning, "Don't worry. I'll guard them with my life." He suddenly paused, "I meant to ask you, who exactly were those three newcomers?"

"I told you," Dialga repeated, "They are from regions far away that we have recently visited. Reshiram is the guardian of truth, helping humans to see that knowing the truth can lead them to good fortune. Zekrom represents ideals, hoping to influence humans to pursue what they think is right and just. They are very conflicted, and I'm surprised we managed to get them both here without them fighting."

"Xerneas is a life bringer," Palkia continued, "He creates new lives, putting humans into their mother's womb and putting pokémon into their eggs. His counterpart, Yveltal is the death reaper so to speak. When humans and pokémon approach old age, Yveltal will take their souls to the afterlife, and keep himself energized."

"So... Yveltal was there when Arceus died." Giratina stated.

Dialga shrugged a bit, "I suppose he was, but I guess he was invisible to our eyes."

Giratina seemed to get an idealistic look in his eyes, "Interesting. So Xerneas is a life bringer... Oh my, look at the time! I must go!"

With that, the great renegade took off into the skies. Dialga and Palkia exchanged worried glances.

"You don't think he's...?" Palkia began.

Dialga shook his head, "Nah. He's not _that_ stupid."


	3. The Egg

"Ohh! So close!"

Luna attempted to use a Solar Beam attack on a large rock next to Lake Verity. However, as she tried to charge the sunbeams into her body, the beam she fired sputtered out pathetically, barely leaving a scratch in the rock.

"That was really good!" Shaymin encouraged, "But... Maybe grass type moves aren't your thing..."

"Can't we try something else?" Luna asked.

Shaymin shrugged, "I'm only a grass type. I do know some normal attacks, but they aren't as strong. Oh! Oh! I do know Confusion! That's a psychic type move. Maybe you can learn that one!"

"Confusion?" Luna asked.

"It's a mental attack. It can leave your opponent completely confused and unable to attack because it gives them a headache!"

_Or she could just complain nonstop until her opponent leaves._ Luna thought to herself.

"But maybe I could teach you how to use it!" Shaymin cheered happily, "Unfortunately, you can't exactly use it on a rock because... Well, it's a rock. It doesn't have a mind to attack."

Luna shrugged, "True."

"So, I will bravely volunteer and be the punching dummy." Shaymin said, smiling smugly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! I'm a lot tougher than I look!"

"Well... Okay."

Shaymin braced herself, "Now, all you have to do is focus all mental power on to the target. You'll know it's working when they get super dizzy and sick-looking!"

Luna gulped, "Okay..." Slowly, she closed her eyes. A very slight glow erupted from her body, transferring to Shaymin. The gratitude pokémon gained a throbbing pain in her head and a dizzy, off-balanced feeling.

"Okay okay stop!" She yelled, falling backwards and grabbing her head, "Ow... My head..."

Luna approached the small hedgehog, giving a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry."

Shaymin quickly stood up, struggling to retain balance, "It's okay! I've taken more powerful hits than that before. But that was really good! I've got a headache, something fierce."

Luna chuckled, "You sure are tough for such a little thing."

"Oh, you haven't seen my most powerful move yet!" Shaymin giggled, "Seed Flare!"

"Seed Flare? Doesn't sound all that strong."

"Au contraire! Whenever I get around pollution or something dirty, I can absorb it. Then, I can filter it out as nothing but pure energy. I almost destroyed an entire city by how much pollution I sucked in and pushed out."

Luna seemed to have misjudged the little hedgehog, "Oh... My gracious."

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"No no! That's okay. I'm good with Confusion and Solar Beam."

At that very moment, something with a great amount of weight landed behind them, shaking the trees. Luna and Shaymin turned, seeing the large form of Giratina standing behind them.

"Hello, Giratina," Luna greeted, "How was it?"

"Well, luckily no one got hurt," Giratina chuckled, "Though we came very close to a Legendary Civil War though, with what, Moltres and Articuno's disagreement."

"Ice bird and fire bird?" Shaymin asked. She immediately shuddered afterwards, "Guh! Glad I didn't go!"

"Oh, Giratina!" Luna suddenly spoke up, "I've got something to show you!"

Giratina sighed, "I'd love to stay, but I've got something I have to do first. I just dropped in to make sure you were both okay."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't we be okay?"

Giratina didn't want to scare her with the recent reports of Discord being sighted near by, "Just... Making sure everything was okay."

"Oh, but where do you need to be? You just got back."

Giratina searched for a believable alibi, "Dialga and Palkia wanted to speak to me in private once everyone had left."

"Could I just show you something before you go?" Luna begged.

Giratina looked sympathetically at the alicorn, "I... Guess I can stick around for a little while to see what you have."

A smile crossed Luna's face. She raised her head to the warm sun above, as if soaking in its magnificent rays.

"Wait! We haven't practiced that one enough!" Shaymin squealed.

Luna didn't listen. Rays of sun surrounded her body and charged into her horn. Bracing her hooves firmly against the ground, a beam of pure energy shot foward from Luna's horn, hitting Giratina square in the chest. He wasn't affected much by it, since dragon-type was strong against grass-type. He did stagger a bit and had to rely on each of his muscular, six legs to keep him from toppling over.

"I've been teaching her how to use pokémon moves!" Shaymin cheered happily, "And wow! She has Solar Beam down!"

Giratina retained his smirk, despite the slight feeling of burning on his chest, "That was impressive. But can it handle the mighty power of Dragon Rage?" From his mouth came a beam of blue, and purple. He purposely missed Luna, since even a weak Dragon Rage could prove to be a harmful attack if it hit the right spot.

Luna charged up another attack, but this one was not Solar Beam, "Your accuracy is off! You need to learn how to hit your target!" She tried for Confusion, but Giratina disappeared. However, Luna remembered that Confusion was a mental attack, meaning she could hit Giratina wherever he was. She focus her mental energy on an image of Giratina, before finally hearing a loud groan from the great renegade. He appeared a few feet short of being right next to Luna, cringing with the mental pain of Confusion. Luna took this chance to fly up to his face and sneak a kiss right on his cheek.

"You aren't as big and tough as you seem." She taunted.

Shaymin groaned in disgust, "Not this lovey-dovey junk again..."

Giratina smirked at the alicorn before he began to charge up another Dragon Rage attack, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Luna flew back down and charged up her Solar beam attack. She smirked through the blinding sunbeams surrounding her body. They both fired their attacks, both beams colliding in a crossfire. Giratina's beam of blue started to shrink back towards him, being pushed by Luna's Solar Beam. He put in more effort and power, not too much, but enough to get the beams equal again. Luna forced her beam to fight against Giratina's Dragon Rage though, almost to the point that Giratina put in his full power.

However, they were interrupted when the crossfire exploded. The explosion was loud and strong enough to shake the land, throw Shaymin into the bushes, and cause Giratina to slide back a few feet. Luna almost went flying backwards as well, but managed to keep her balance. When the smoke cleared, a large, smoking crater was in between Luna and Giratina where their beams had met. Shaymin toddled out of the bushes, covered in dust and scratches.

"What in the name of Arceus was that?!" She roared angrily.

Giratina approached the smoking crater, "I don't know. I've been in crossfires before, and of course they have exploded before, but never this strongly."

Luna approached the edge of the crater as well, "Hey! There is something on the bottom!"

Flapping his great wings, Giratina cleared the smoke from the crater, allowing for them to see what was at the bottom. There appeared to be something glowing with a gentle purple light, but it was buried under a mound of disturbed dirt. Luna slid to the bottom of the crater in hopes of getting a closer look.

"Don't!" Giratina warned, "It could be something dangerous, or, or... Radioactive!"

Luna rolled her eyes, "I doubt it. If it was, we would already be dead." She brushed the dirt aside and gasped, "Why, it's an egg!"

Shaymin toddled down the side of the crater and approached Luna, "Whoa! It's got glowing purple spots!"

"See?" Giratina growled, "An egg doesn't glow! That's not natural!"

"Actually, it is very natural." A different voice interrupted. Giratina turned while Luna and Shaymin crawled out of the crater. Standing behind them was a deer-like creature with sea-blue fur and a labyrinth of many, massive horns.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"I am Xerneas of the Kalos region," The great deer spoke in a gentle voice, "I recently met with Giratina on Spear Pillar. I heard the explosion as I was leaving and decided to investigate."

Giratina sighed, "Well... It's good to see you again, Xerneas."

Xerneas smiled kindly, "As to you too, Giratina. I see you have an egg." He gestured to Luna, who was now holding the egg.

"Oh, I don't know where this came from," Luna explained, "Was it already buried under there?"

"No no." Xerneas answered. He approached the alicorn and examined the egg with curiosity, "This hasn't happened in many, many millennia. It is very rare occurrence... Both of your powers just created a new life."

Luna and Giratina exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Giratina asked.

Xerneas smiled, "Being the Life Giver, I know how each life comes into the world. Every last pokémon and human, I know exactly how they came to be alive. Giratina, this is exactly how you, and almost every Legendary -myself included- was born. We came from the great Arceus, who used his godly powers to create us. Although the Big Three -you, Dialga, and Palkia- were not born as everyone else was."

Giratina was lost, "I'm not exactly following you, Xerneas."

"Well, Arceus didn't have enough power to create you," Xerneas continued, "For you, Giratina, he combined his powers with someone else -someone whom I do not know the name of. For the rest of the world and the Legendaries, he used the uncontrollable chaos of the Void to create every first life. That's how you, somewhat, formed this egg." He gestured to the purple and black egg still being held by Luna, "Your powers of the chaos-filled Distortion World, and her great powers created this egg -this new life."

A smile grew on Luna's face, "So you mean we... Gave birth to a baby?"

Giratina blushed crimson red, "I uh... A baby?"

Xerneas looked a little confused, "There's no way to tell what will come from it. The way that Arceus created the very first living creatures was controlled, despite the elements that he was dealing with. This however, was very uncontrolled and unpredicted. Even I can not say what will be born from this egg, if anything."

Giratina and Luna exchanged glances for the umpteenth time.

"Perhaps whatever does come out of this egg," Luna began, "We can raise it as our own."

"Yeah!" Shaymin added after being quiet for so long, "You can be a daddy, Giratina!"

"Oh no no no," Giratina quickly said, "I have no time to raise a child! With just monitoring the Distortion World, my plate is full of responsibilities!"

Luna rolled her eyes and playfully nudged the great renegade, "Come on. We'll have fun raising whatever comes out of this egg!"

"But what if it's some sort of freakish deformed monster?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "With all due respect... Have you seen yourself?"

"I take offense to that!"

"I'm just saying... You are not one to talk."

Xerneas interrupted them, "Have you two been married a while?"

Giratina was confused by the question, "Well no... Legally, we are not married."

"You could have fooled me," Xerneas chuckled a bit, "You two sure do argue like an old married couple." He then started to take off into the woods, but Giratina quickly stopped him.

"Can I talk to you in private, Xerneas?" He asked the life pokémon.

"Of course. What do you wish to talk about?"

"My brother," Giratina said lowly, "He's... Truly dead, isn't he?"

Xerneas' face became grave, "Yes, unfortunately so. I do not sense his life force in this world anymore. He has already been claimed by Yveltal and taken into the afterlife."

"Well, you are the pokémon of life, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Could... Is there any possible way to bring him back?"

Xerneas looked as though he had just been told to kill himself, "Excuse me?"

"Is there any way to get him back? He was wrongly murdered, and I feel as though it was my fault."

"Giratina, you do realize that tampering with the forces of life and death is a very dangerous game, right?"

"Well, yes... But what if someone's death was wrong and never meant to happen?"

"Then me and Yveltal have no control over it. It just happens. Besides, one of us is not allowed to tamper in the other's territory. For example, if I brought someone back that Yveltal had already claimed, he wouldn't be too happy about it and would likely go on a rampage. Likewise, if Yveltal was to claim someone whom was not ready for the afterlife, I would be very unhappy about his rash decision. It is a very orderly process, and we have someone to keep us from making too many lives that would overpopulate the world, or kill off too many innocent lives. His name is Zyngrade, and if one of us gets out of hand, he will know and will put us back on the right track. Trust me, neither me nor Yveltal want a punishment from him."

Giratina looked slightly pained, "I see... Perhaps it was stupid for me to ask such a question."

Xerneas gave Giratina a sympathetic look, "I understand your angst about your brother's wrongful murder. Yes, it was wrong in many ways, and the creature who killed him does not deserve to live another minute, but that is how the world works. There are many criminals out there, vying to destroy everything. But so long as there is a hero to balance them out, we'll all be safe from harm," He gestured for Giratina to lean down closer, "I know one thing, and that is you must prevent the criminal who took your brother's life from taking anymore of your loved ones, including the Rapidash, Shaymin, and the egg you just recently created."

Giratina seemed a little confused, but he shook his head in agreement.

With no hesitation, Xerneas took off into the woods that surrounded Lake Verity. His graceful form disappeared into the shadows of the woods, leaving Giratina to wonder what all of Xerneas' words really meant.

* * *

><p>"Entei, that is a horrible idea."<p>

The great beast of the volcanos bared his teeth, "And what do you suggest we do, Lunar pokémon?"

The two were standing just a few paces away from the Old Château's front lawn.

Cressalia glared, "Rushing into immediate attack without a plan is a bad idea. We don't know what lies beyond those doors."

Entei growled, "I shall scorch the place to the ground! That will get rid of Discord for good!"

"You can't!" Cressalia argued, "Ghost pokémon live here. You cannot kill them when all we wish to do is see why Discord is here in the first place."

Entei wasn't happy, "Maybe Mew will know what to do. Where is she anyway?"

Cressalia glanced around, "I wonder too. This isn't like her to be late."

Just then, a pink cat-like creature appeared next to them, floating in mid-air, "Hello."

"It's about time." Entei snarled.

Cressalia rolled her eyes, "I made a plan that I think might could work. Would you like to hear?"

Mew nodded her head while Entei only scowled.

"I thought that maybe me and Mew should go ahead, since we have the ability to become invisible. In case things become sour, Entei can provide as a back-up." She turned to Entei, "That's when you'll be allowed to scorch the Château with massive hellfire and destruction, but only after we have escaped. If we don't come back in... Let us say, thirty minutes, Entei, you must go in there and find us. If we're clearly in trouble, you know what to do."

Entei actually seemed on-board with the idea, "Right."

"That sounds great." Mew added.

Cressalia nodded, "Good. Let's go."

The two psychic pokémon disappeared, while Entei stood guard in a cluster of bushes. He looked at the sun barely shining through the canopy of trees and began to track how long Mew and Cressalia were gone.

"Be careful." He said quietly under his breath.

* * *

><p>Cressalia and Mew quietly crept along the deserted halls of the Old Château while completely invisible. There appeared to be no one around at the moment, proving to be a lucky break for the two. They silently floated to the top floor and entered a door that led into a long hall. Many doors lined the left wall.<p>

Cressalia heard a gulp from Mew, "Cressalia, I have a bad feeling about this. I sense a great power."

Cressalia scrunched her nose, even though Mew could not see it, "We just have to see what is going on, then we'll leave."

They continued on, using their psychic-powers to teleport into the various rooms. There was nothing in each room that they teleported into, except for some old furniture and various other decorations. When they came to the final room, Mew stopped Cressalia.

"We can't," She said gently, "He's behind that door. He catches us, we're doomed."

"He can't see us, Mew," Cressalia assured, "Our psychic powers completely distort our image and make it impossible for anyone to see us. You should know that."

"A creature strong enough to kill Arceus will be strong enough to see through our disguise."

Cressalia ignored her and silently teleported into the room. Mew had no choice but to follow the lunar pokémon. Finally, they had found a room that was occupied. Laying on an old, worn-out bed was a creature with a long, serpentine body, complemented by various animalistic parts, creating the most grotesque, chimerical creature that Mew and Cressalia had ever seen. He appeared to be looking into a screen produced by magic, currently playing something that Cressalia and Mew could not see. A Gastly and a Haunter were at his side, looking quite reluctant and scared.

Mew and Cressalia were mere feet away from the oddity of a creature when said creature spoke to the two ghost pokémon at his side.

"So, it looks as though my old friends Giratina and Luna have finally had a so-called child," Discord began, "Hmm... What an interesting way to make a child of their own."

"You said it!" Haunter agreed.

"Very interesting!" Gastly added.

"Once the egg hatches though," The chaotic creature began, "They will most likely love whatever comes out of that egg... It gives me a wondrous idea..."

"Oh! Tell us about it!" Haunter pleaded.

"Yeah!" Gastly added.

_Why ever are they acting as his slave?_ Mew's telepathy spoke in Cressalia's mind.

_Brainwashing, perhaps?_ Cressalia answered.

_I sense no brainwashing. I can, however, sense that those poor ghost pokémon are frightened out of their wits and forced to obey him._

"Nah, I'll tell you later." Discord broke through Cressalia and Mew's telepathic conversation. He stood up from the bed. What he did next caused both Mew and Cressalia's heart to stop. He looked directly at them and started to move towards them.

_Does... Does he see us?_ Mew asked.

_It's impossible!_ Cressalia replied, _Our psychic power is much too strong!_

"But before I can disclose my plan," Continued Discord. This time, he was clearly glaring right at the two psychic pokémon, "I must rid of these naughty little eavesdroppers, _Cressalia and Mew._"

"RUN!" Cressalia screamed, her fear causing her to be visible. They both teleported out of the room and back into the hall where they sped back towards the exit at the speed of sound. They caught glances of Gastly and Haunter trying to attack them, but they were much too fast. They broke through the front doors and zoomed back into the forest, where Entei was still waiting for them.

"Entei!" Mew shouted, "Burn!"

Entei didn't hesitate. A ball of fire appeared in his mouth before he fired it off at the ground. A wall of fire exploded into existence, blocking them off from the Château as they quickly made their escape into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To the Moon and Back <em>just recently hit 10,000 views. That's my first ever story to get that many views. Thanks so much, everyone!**


	4. Bottled Emotions

**Briarfrost: Thank you for reviewing! Also, I do read the Percy Jackson books. They are one of my favorite book series.**

**Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter. It's lacking in action, but it's more of a story building chapter than anything.**

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see what will come out of it!" Shaymin squealed, putting her tiny forepaws gently on the egg's smooth surface.<p>

"Careful!" Luna warned, "You should know that eggs are very fragile and shouldn't be played with!"

Giratina sighed and folded in his wings.

"Why are you in such a mood, Grumpytina?" Shaymin asked.

Giratina seemed to shrug, "No reason."

Luna however, saw right through his act, "It's something else, isn't it? What did you and Xerneas speak about?"

Giratina hesitated, "My brother. And if he was really dead or not."

Luna shook her head sorrily, "You saw him die in your very arms, and saw us bury him."

"I still refuse to accept such a thing," Growled the great renegade, "Arceus was wrongly murdered, and it was all my fault."

"Pff!" Shaymin scoffed, "You didn't murder Arceus! Everyone knows that it was the Discard guy that did it!"

"Discord, Shaymin." Luna corrected. She turned back to Giratina, "Giratina, I know it's hard to accept something like that, but we have to move on eventually. I know it was hard for me to accept the passing of my parents. I... I don't even remember them that well, but I remember I was very depressed for their passing."

Giratina sighed and slowly stood up, making his way over to a headstone. The patch of disturbed dirt that was once there had its grass grown back up again. This was where his brother, the alpha pokémon Arceus was buried, right next to the peaceful Lake Verity. Luna and Shaymin followed him, the egg being carried on Luna's back.

"I feel as though I could have done something to prevent it, though," Giratina began, staring at the cold headstone, "I shouldn't have trusted Discord in the first place. This would have never happened if wasn't for me."

Shaymin toddled up next to him, "Hey, Grump-... Giratina. It was that dumb Discord's fault! You didn't know what he was planning until it was too late!"

Luna plopped down next to him, placing the egg between her forelegs, "We all mourn for the loss of Arceus, but there isn't anything we can do now. Your brother saved you by sacrificing himself. You should be happy that you have a sibling who cares that much about you." She trailed off.

Giratina looked down at her, "Something is troubling you."

Luna shrugged, "Recently, I've been feeling rather... Distant from my sister. And it's not because we both live in different worlds now, but it's just that... It almost seems as though she doesn't really make the time to see me anymore. We can't just be sister and sister, being together and enjoying that time together, because something always comes up and Celestia has to take off somewhere and she doesn't come back until nightfall. By that time, I'm already returning to the pokémon world."

Giratina slowly wrapped his massive wing around the alicorn, "If there's one thing I know, it's that your sister definitely cares for you. I once thought my brother did not love me and simply spit upon my image as if I was nothing more than the dirt beneath his feet... I now see that he did love me, but I realized too late," He looked straight into Luna's eyes, "Don't make the same mistake I did."

Luna's gaze dropped to the strange egg. There was silence among the three before Shaymin stood up and broke said silence.

"Well!" She beamed, "I think I'm gonna go find me a snack! You two wanna come?"

Giratina seemed to be uninterested in the little hedgehog, "No thank you, Shaymin."

Shaymin shrugged, "Suit yourself!" Then she took off into the woods to look for delicious berries.

Giratina slowly stood, stretching his powerful, ebony wings. He looked to Luna, who was fixated on the egg. She seemed... Different somehow. Something was off about the love of his life that he just could put his claw on.

* * *

><p>Entei threw his head back and gave a howl that reverberated from his powerful jaws and all across the land. He, along with Cressalia and Mew stood at Spear Pillar, waiting for something to happen.<p>

"Do you think they'll answer?" Mew asked.

"Of course," Cressalia replied, "Dialga and Palkia are not ones to turn down a call for help."

They waited. Entei started to nervously pace around the pillar, sometimes stopping to groom his magnificent coat of mahogany-colored fur. Mischievous Mew started to absently float about, doing flips and tricks in the air and sometimes coming down to annoy Entei. Cressalia however, stood -er, floated- in one spot, waiting for the call to be answered.

Luckily, about fifteen minutes passed before two portals appeared, one blue and one dark pink. Out came the ancient beings of time and space, both looking glad to see the three.

"Thank Arceus you have all returned safely." Palkia breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are the reports?" Dialga asked.

Cressalia shook her head, "Discord's definitely at the Château. We couldn't gather up much, other than he gained control over an innocent gang of ghost pokémon."

"He was watching something when we first got there," Mew explained, "But we didn't get enough time to see what he was watching, because our cover was blown."

Dialga seemed to become worried, "I think I would have an estimated as to what he was watching."

Palkia looked at his brother, an idealistic look appearing in his eyes, "Keeping tabs on the one who put him in the position he is now."

Dialga nodded, "Giratina."

"Discord must be planning to do something to Giratina. We must warn him!"

"Agreed!" Dialga turned back to the three who had reported the news, "Thank you for your help, Cressalia, Mew, and Entei. We can take it from here."

The three took this as a sign to leave. Entei dashed down the mountainside, Mew took to the sky, and Cressalia disappeared. Dialga and Palkia faced each other, nodding as they did.

"We shan't waste any time," The temporal pokémon said to his spatial brother, "We must warn Giratina and quickly."

* * *

><p>Giratina slowly bent his long neck foward, lowering his lips to the surface of the lake. He lapped it noisily. The nice, cold water felt great on his dry tongue and throat. He heard grunts and taunts from Luna and Shaymin, as they continued to train with pokémon moves. Why Luna suddenly felt inclined to train was beyond Giratina's knowledge.<p>

"You can do better than that!" Shaymin taunted as Luna tried for another Solar Beam attack, only for the hedgehog to avoid it.

Giratina sighed, staring out over the beautiful surface of the lake. His wings were fully stretched out, nearly visible over the high tree tops. The cool spring breeze felt great to his rigid body after all the drama that had been going on recently. He simply felt amazing.

"I'm surprised you're in a good mood today, Giratina."

The great basilisk turned, seeing a small being with a small body, stubby legs and arms, and a strange pink design on its entire head. Despite its exterior not being all that intimidating, the creature had piercing yellow eyes that seemed to look into one's soul.

Giratina seemed a little displeased, "Hello, Mesprit."

The being called Mesprit also became displeased, "Now where did that feeling of amazement go? Bottling up your emotions is no way to be, Giratina."

"Here we go..."

Mesprit, the being of emotions, had been one of the many that was caught up in the inner drama of Giratina's trusting in Discord. She had advised that he stay away from Luna, and from love all together, but even she couldn't predict the outcome. Even though she was annoying, Mesprit had great advice and actually encouraged Giratina to chase after Luna, even though she had left him.

"You're new to this whole relationship thing," Mesprit stated, "Yes, we all know that, but bottling up your emotions isn't acceptable in a relationship."

"I'm not bottling up my emotions."

"You aren't really telling your true feelings to Luna about that strange egg."

"Mainly because I don't want to make her mad."

"That's what all men say..."

"Implying?"

"You of the male gender always push your emotions aside in hopes of never offending the females. You know what a women likes? A man who's willing to talk about his emotions."

"I'm not the sappy, feely-feely type, Mesprit."

"And that's okay. But sometimes you need to explain your feelings if it means keeping your relationship alive."

Giratina rolled his eyes.

"See?" Mesprit crossed her stubby arms, "There you go again, acting like you don't need my advice. Remember what happened last time?"

"And it all turned out fine in the end." Giratina paused, "Except of course, my brother..."

Mesprit quickly averted the subject, "All I'm saying is try not to be so cold. Emotions are a good thing, otherwise I never would have been created and everyone would be acting like robots."

"True."

"And yes, I understand you aren't the feely-feely type of guy, but that doesn't mean you have to be cold and emotionless. So try expressing your feelings a little more towards Luna. You may see a great difference in your relationship."

With that, the being of emotions disappeared when Giratina blinked. He looked down at his reflection in the lake.

_Am I really that cold and emotionless? I mean, I've shown that I care for Luna and my family by defeating Discord..._

"Giratina!" Luna's voice called from behind. The renegade turned, seeing that Luna and Shaymin were about to wander into a patch of woods.

"I'm gonna teach Luna which berries to look for in the wild!" Shaymin explained happily, "You can come if you want to!"

Giratina shrugged, "It's okay. I'll stay here."

"Oh, Giratina can you please watch the egg?" Luna requested, gesturing to the egg she carried on her back.

Giratina sighed a bit before making his way over to her and lifting the egg off Luna with his powers and placing it on his own back. He covered the egg with his wings so it would be nice and warm.

"We'll be back soon." Luna assured, but something in her tone told Giratina something different. The two females then wandered into the woods, disappearing among the shadows of the midday.

Giratina calmly laid in the small field of tall grass, allowing for his wings to stretch out and soak up the sun. He took the egg off his back and placed it down on the ground. He then lowered his head to where he was level with the egg.

"Egg," He began, "Do you think I'm cold?"

As expected, the egg did not reply.

"Yes... I agree. How can I be cold when I had the heart to save the lives of many?"

The egg simply sat there.

"Egg, I bet when you hatch, you'll love me, even if I _am_ cold."

The egg became slightly lopsided and gently rolled on its side.

Giratina narrowed his eyes, "What has become of me? I am talking to an egg of all things..."

A sudden flash of light blinded Giratina. He panicked and quickly sat up, discovering his two nephews now standing before him. They looked rather confused as to why their uncle had been level with an egg.

"I definitely was not talking to this egg." Giratina chuckled nervously.

Dialga and Palkia exchanged confused glances before they began to speak.

"Giratina, we have urgent news." The temporal pokémon began.

Giratina silently pushed the egg out of sight in hopes of not being questioned about it, "What is wrong?"

"Our spies, Entei, Mew, and Cressalia have found out about what Discord is up to," Palkia continued, "He has gained control over the Old Château in Eterna Forest, and all the pokémon that reside there."

"From what our spies tell us," Dialga sighed a bit, seeming to hesitate, "He was watching something. We can't be sure, but... We're almost positive he's keeping tabs on you and Luna."

Giratina's heart nearly stopped.

"That's why we came to warn you," Palkia added, "He could be planning to atta-"

But Giratina had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shaymin held up a pink, heart-shaped berry, "See this? This is a pecha berry! They're very yummy and sweet! Plus, if a poison-type pokémon poisons you, you can eat this and it will cure you!"<p>

Luna was snacking on a blue-colored berry, "What is this one?"

"An oran berry." Shaymin replied. She stuck her tongue out, "They're too bitter for me though. I prefer pecha berries!"

Luna chewed the berry. Her senses were revitalized, as if the berry was making her more alert and healthy.

"The good thing about them though is that if you get hurt," Shaymin continued to explain, "They can help you get back on your feet! Er... Hooves..."

However, their feast on the delicious berries was interrupted when a giant shadow crashed through the trees. Giratina appeared and picked them up with no hesitation, causing Luna to nearly choke on her oran berry.

"Giratina?!" She screamed.

"No time to explain!" He yelled back at her, "I must get you to safety!"


	5. Selena

**I'm glad to see people reviewing/favoriting/following! Thanks for sticking with the story so far!**

**Also, to xXWingedpawsXx: The mane six may come in later. I haven't decided if I want to give them a role in the story or not.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand!" Luna yelled, "What's going on?!"<p>

Giratina continued to crash through the trees, refusing to answer Luna's question. He came back out into the clearing of Lake Verity. Just as he was about to make a portal back into the Distortion World, the beings of time and space appeared before him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Giratina, you do not understand," Dialga began, "We're not even sure if he's going to attack at all!"

"Who else would he attack if it isn't us?!" Giratina shot back.

"It's going to take him a very long time to recooperate after being defeated and practically losing all of his powers," Palkia replied, "He may be making plans for revenge, but he is of no danger until he puts that plan in to action."

"And when do you think he'll be doing so?" Giratina bared his teeth.

Dialga and Palkia exchanged glances.

"That, we unfortunately do not know," Dialga began again, "If my powers were working correctly, I could put an estimate on when Discord would decide to attack. However, I can not look into the future as I once could. I can only catch glimpses of it during dreams and random visions."

"Even then, they don't explain much." Palkia added.

Giratina seemed to relax, but almost immediately tensed up again, "Then I'm taking precautions. I am not letting him harm my loved ones as he did with Arceus. Therefore, we are staying in the Distortion World until this entire thing blows over."

"What?!" Shaymin objecting, "But you can't stay in the Distortion World forever! I'll never see you guys again!"

Luna hopped off Giratina's back, giving him a deadly-serious glare, "But what if I wish not to stay in the Distortion World?"

"Then I guess you are out of luck." Giratina shot back, picking Luna up and holding her tail in his mouth. He also picked up the egg and started towards the lake.

"You can't hide all your life, Giratina." Dialga stated.

"Watch me." Giratina shot back.

"You've stayed in the Distortion World for almost all your life and haven't come out until just recently," Palkia began, "Because of that, things have changed for the better for all of us."

Giratina closed himself off from his nephews and continued to the lake while still holding Luna's tail in his mouth. She had stopped struggling and was now simply staring at Giratina angrily.

Dialga seemed to roll his eyes, "If that's how you wish to take this, Giratina, then so be it."

"We can't stop you if you wish to hide from your fears." Palkia added.

Without another word, the brothers of time and space disappeared. Giratina made his own portal in the surface of Lake Verity and was about to jump into it. However, little Shaymin stopped him by standing in his path.

"You can't just run away from your fears, Giratina!" She growled, "You have to face them! Why are you so scared of Discard... Disco... Whatever his name is anyway?"

"I'm not scared of him specifically," Giratina replied, "I'm scared of what he could do to the ones I love if I don't protect them. I'm not taking that risk, which means the both of you are coming with me." He then picked up Shaymin and continued on his way.

"I find this very juvenile and cowardly of you, Giratina." Luna sighed, still hanging upside-down against her will.

"Call it what you wish, but I'm taking the safe way out." The renegade replied. He spread his great wings and jumped into the portal which he had created in the surface of Lake Verity. He changed into his origin form, still carrying Luna in his mouth and Shaymin and the egg on his back.

"I guess I can see why Giratina's acting like a fraidy-cat." Shaymin stated quietly. She pawed at the back of Giratina's long neck, "You're afraid that someone you love will end up like Arceus, aren't you?"

Giratina didn't answer and landed on a small, floating island. He allowed Luna and Shaymin off his back and gently placed the egg on a soft patch of grass.

"We'll be just fine here," Giratina said, "It's not that much different from the normal world."

"Oh yeah suuuure..." Shaymin quipped sarcastically.

"You'll thank me when Discord regains his powers," Growled Giratina, "And comes after us. No one but me can create portals to and from the Distortion World."

Luna sat down next to the egg, "This still seems like a cowardly way out."

Giratina ignored her and went to check on the Distortion World's various areas, making sure everything was running properly.

Shaymin gently put her ear to the side of the egg, "Luna, I hear a little heartbeat!"

"You do?" Luna asked. She put her ear to the egg ad well, "Why, I hear movement!"

"Do you think it's going to hatch?"

"Already? It's barely been twenty-four hours since we received the egg!"

The egg jolted from the inside, causing it to tilt over and almost fall on Shaymin.

"Well, it is half Giratina, after all!" The gratitude pokémon squeaked.

They backed up from the egg, giving it enough space to shake out. Suddenly, a small, gray unicorn horn jammed through the egg shell and shattered a hole in it. The creature inside retracted immediately, seeming scared of the breakable surface. Luna approached the egg cautiously, peeking in to see what was inside. Slowly, something came out of the shadow of the egg, revealing itself.

A tiny, gray filly stared up at Luna with dark red eyes. The young foal had a long black mane that was damp with egg yolk. As she broke through the egg shell, she flopped on the soft grass, revealing the rest of her body. Though she had a horn, she also had ruffled black wings, tipped very slightly with red, reminding Luna of Giratina's wings.

"Wow!" Shaymin exclaimed, "It's a Lunatina! Er... Giraluna!"

By that time, Giratina returned to see what all the fuss was about. He saw the filly that had just emerged from the egg and blushed brightly through the golden plates on his face.

"Isn't she beautiful, Giratina?" Luna asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"She's a... Pony." Giratina stated blankly.

Luna glared at him, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing of course! It's just that... I expected for the creature that came out to have some trace of my appearance..."

"Well, she has gray fur," Shaymin replied, "And black wings. And red eyes."

Luna picked up the small filly in her forelegs. She made a towel appear and wiped her free of the egg yolk before wrapping her up in a different towel, "She needs a name."

"How about Shaymin Jr.?" Shaymin inquired, giving a sleazy grin.

"How about not?" Giratina shot back.

"How about..." Luna's blue eyes stared into the little filly's red ones, "Selena."

Giratina and Shaymin looked at her.

"Why Selena?" Shaymin asked.

"In some different pony kingdoms, I go by Selena instead of Luna," Luna explained, "Since the ancient spirit who first created the moon is known as Selena."

Giratina contemplated it as he leaned over and looked at the filly. She did not seem afraid of him, rather she was giggling and reaching her hooves up towards him.

"Selena..." Giratina repeated. He decided to pull out some of that sappy-love junk Mesprit advised him about, "A beautiful name for a beautiful creature."

* * *

><p>"You... You me to rub your feet?"<p>

"Yes... Is that a problem?"

"I don't have hands! Haunter is the one with hands!"

"He's busy fixing me a soda. Now rub!"

Gastly stared in dismay at the pair of mismatched feet dangling over the torn mattress. He gulped and tried to manipulate the gas flowing around him to rub the creature's feet, but it didn't work out so well.

"Do you not understand the definition of 'rubbing one's feet'?" Discord asked the gas pokémon, baring his teeth as he did.

"I do!" Gastly replied, his gaseous body shaking, "But you don't understand, Master Discord, I am only gas! I can't do many physical things!"

Discord waved his paw dismissively, "Fine then. Go get one of the Haunters to do the job."

Gastly bowed timidly before he dissolved into thin-air. This left Discord to think about what to do now.

"I wonder what Grippy-tuna and his crater-faced-moon-horse girlfriend is doing..." He wondered aloud. He then pulled up a screen made by magic, viewing the serene sight of Lake Verity. The draconequus frowned, seeing that the lake was quiet with no sign of Luna or Giratina anywhere.

Instead, Discord pulled up an image of the Distortion World. Almost immediately, he found Giratina, Luna, and Shaymin gathered around something. He forced the image to zoom in on them, discovering Luna holding a baby filly in her arms. Giratina seemed to be blushing brightly through his golden plates while Shaymin jumped around and squealed with delight. The gray filly in Luna's arms was now chewing affectionately on the night princess' mane of stars, looking innocent and adorable as ever. In the background was a broken egg shell laying strewn about and floating away in the Distortion World's senseless gravity.

Discord's bushy eyebrows shot up, noticing how they already seemed attached to the filly. He turned the sound up so he could hear what was going on.

"Then so be it," Luna said proudly, "Her name shall be Selena!"

Giratina seemed to be smiling with pride while Shaymin giggled, tickling Selena with her twitchy rodent nose.

A wicked smile twisted its way on to Discord's face. An idea had come to him on how to finally get revenge on Giratina and his happy family.

But the family wouldn't be happy for long.


	6. Giratina the Daddy

A piercing cry shattered through the silence of the Distortion World. Giratina, who was very used to his absolute silence, groaned with aggregation.

It had barely been a week since Selena had hatched from her egg, and Giratina had lost count of the number of times he had been spit-up on while attempting to hold her. She never spit-up on Luna, but always Giratina, as if she was saving it up just for him. He had also been peed on. Thrice. And he wasn't even changing her diaper, mainly because the first time he did, the smell was so overpowering, it nearly knocked him out cold.

Giratina couldn't believe that he had been degraded from his powerful image of the Lord of the Distortion World to being spit-up and peed on by an annoying pony... Pokémon thing. Selena would usually then laugh her high-pitch, annoying laugh after she had committed her little misfit crime.

Giratina felt a small shove from Luna, signaling for him to get up and comfort the wailing filly. This was what he hated the most, trying to get Selena to go back to sleep. She was very frustrating, rarely wanting to go back to sleep even when they got up and tried to lull her back to sleep.

As Giratina lifted his great body from the soft ground and over to a crib that Mesprit and her sisters had helped him make with their psychic powers, he looked over the small pony. Selena was wailing loudly, crying, and kicking her little hooves. Giratina groaned before he used his tentacle-like wings to pick the pony up gently and bring her up to his chest. She still continued to wail nonstop.

_I wish I had the gift of singing, like Meloetta of the Unova region... _Giratina thought to himself, _I can't put this pony to sleep... And Luna usually can... But I need to prove I'm not as cold as everyone thinks I am._

Giratina attempted to rock Selena to sleep. He cooed to her, spoke to her, but alas, he was not gifted with a gentle voice like Luna's. Selena's wails only increased in volume. Eventually, Giratina heard an aggravated groan from Luna. He saw her rise from her sleeping spot and walk over to him.

"Let me show you how it's done." She said to him, taking Selena from his large wings. She cleared her throat and sang in a clear and soft, but surprisingly strong voice.

_To the sun that shines._

_To the moon that follows._

_To the night that covers._

_To the day we're lovers..._

Giratina listened to Luna's amazingly serenading voice. Selena had stopped crying and now looked up to her "mother" with admiration. She yawned a bit before her eyelids started to droop. Luna smiled and continued her singing.

_I swear upon the evening rain._

_When earth is drowning slowly._

_I'll carry you a thousand miles._

_And won't let you be lonely._

Luna nudged Giratina, "Sing with me."

"But I-" Giratina objected.

"Sing!" Luna hissed.

Giratina had no choice and followed along with Luna.

_I'll take you there._

_I'll ignite the fire._

_I'll take a stand._

_And carry you higher._

_Higher..._

Despite not knowing the song, Giratina found the words flowing out of his mouth as though he had known them all his life. And surprisingly, he wasn't that bad of a singer, as discovered when he saw Selena was fast asleep. Luna nuzzled her affectionately and put her back in her crib. She pulled her quilt that the delicate paws of Cressalia had made and enchanted with anti-nightmare spells over the small filly.

"That's all there is to it." Luna whispered to Giratina.

The great renegade simply stared in astonishment, "I... Didn't even know I could do that."

Luna smiled mischievously at him before lying back down on her sleeping spot, "Well you learned something new today."

* * *

><p>Two years went by in a flash. Giratina watched Selena try to crawl to each side of the floating island with her tiny, stubby legs. Her little wings fluttered occasionally as she more than once tried to jump off the side of the island and fly, only for Giratina to catch her.<p>

Giratina had allowed Luna and Shaymin to go look for berries. They had also gotten help from Entei and Moltres to help roast those berries, as well as meat for the meat-eating Giratina. Secretly, the renegade had told the fire bird and volcano beast to watch over them and make sure nothing attacked them while they were out. In the meantime, Giratina was looking out for Selena, quickly growing into her sneaky toddler stage.

Selena attempted to jump off the side of the island again. Giratina grabbed her tail and put her back on solid ground. She glared up at him with bright red eyes.

"Someday you'll be able to fly," He said to her, "But not now."

Selena pouted as Giratina curled up in a warm patch of grass, watching her like a hawk. Selena crawled around a bit, hoping to fake Giratina out before she toddled to the egde again. Giratina decided to teach her a little lesson and stayed put as Selena looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She smiled before she jumped off the edge, opening her wings up and flapping them. However, her wings were much too small and failed her as she plumitted down into the bottomless abyss of the Distortion World. However, a bubble caught her and enveloped her, keeping her from falling. Giratina appeared, seeming to grin ever so slightly.

"What did I tell you?" He said, "Now you're going to stay in that bubble until your mother gets back."

Selena pouted and crossed her little hooves in front of her chest. Giratina rolled his eyes a bit before take the bubble back up to the island.

"Such a handful for such a tiny creature..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Giratina watched as Selena toddled around the area with Shaymin. Selena could now walk and run perfectly, and had almost perfected a few pokémon moves. She still could not fly, and surprisingly could not talk in full sentences yet.<p>

Giratina was tired. He had to put up with watching over Selena for almost five years now, and he was exhausted. He honestly did not like caring for the child, but he didn't want to disappoint Luna. He usually left Shaymin and Luna to play with Selena, while he simply acted as a watchdog. He didn't really know how to play with a creature so tiny when he was so large and risked crushing or injuring her in some horrible way.

Giratina laid his head on the ground and watched as Selena played with Shaymin, the little pony shouting various nonsense words that made even him chuckle a little bit. Still, he couldn't bring himself to join in on the fun. He just didn't feel like he was needed, and he felt as though he'd just ruin everything.

But was he still a cold-hearted creature because of it? What Mesprit had told him still rung in his ears. He needed to warm up a little bit, because he was indeed much too cold. He still couldn't figure out _how_ he was cold. He saved both the Pokémon World, Luna's world, and Luna herself from a maniacal villain.

So how was he _cold?_

* * *

><p>"Giratina..."<p>

Giratina groaned and turned his back on the little gray filly.

"Giratina...!"

He tried to ignore her.

"GIRATINA!"

Giratina turned to Selena and glared murderously, "What...?"

"Aunt Shaymin is gone," The tween Selena said, "So I have no one to play with!"

Giratina rolled over on his side, each of his six great wings stretching out. One gently landed on Selena, causing her to giggle. The little filly then got a devious idea. She opened her jaws and dug her teeth into Giratina's wing, causing him to jerk upwards and yelp loudly. Selena giggled and spread her wings before taking off into the Distortion World. Angered by her little mischievous act, Giratina took off after her, determined to catch her.

He hated that she had learned to fly. She now moved much more than she did when she was younger, forcing Giratina to follow her and keep a check on her constantly. As he chased after Selena, he also learned that she was very fast, while he was slow and bulky, despite being in his natural habitat.

Giratina growled and decided to pull out his secret weapon. He disappeared, confusing Selena greatly. He then suddenly appeared in front of her, using his mouth to grab her tail. She giggled mischievously as he carried her back over to the personal island. He made another bubble appear and put her inside, though it didn't seem to do much because she simply caused the bubble to spin around wildly.

"I swear, I'd say you were a miniature clone of me," Giratina grumbled to himself, "I remember biting my brother on multiple occasions just so he would play with me..."

Selena smiled at him through the bubble, "Giratina, you had a brother?"

"I did indeed. He's... Not here anymore though."

Selena frowned, "You mean he died?"

Giratina seemed pained, "He unfortunately did. But, I'm sure if he had met you, he would have loved you."

"What was his name?"

"Arceus. He would have been your uncle."

"Uncle Arceus... He sounds great."

Giratina smiled, "He was."

"But not as great as you." Selena managed to manipulate the bubble and pop it. She then nuzzled up against Giratina affectionately, "Daddy..."

Giratina felt a warm, fuzzy feeling bubble up inside him, something even greater than when Luna smiled at him. He wrapped each of his six wings around Selena and pulled her close.

"Umm..." She started, "I forgot... Sorry for biting your wing."

Giratina smiled, "I think I can let your little offense slide. After all, you are the Renegade Pokémon's daughter. It's in your blood."

* * *

><p><strong>The song that was sung is called <em>To the Sun <em>by Hot Date! and Chrisson. I do not own said song or the lyrics. They belong to their proper owners. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.**

**Fun fact, said song gave me some inspiration to this, talking about how they would carry each other through trials and tribulations and love each other forever. Even though the song is mostly instrumental, those short lyrics are what I like to think of as this fic's theme song. Look it up! It's from Monstercat, and one of my favorites!**

**Anyway, was this a cute little chapter or what? I thought I turned up the cuteness quite high in this. I enjoyed it greatly! **


	7. Ghost Mafia

"Daddy?"

Giratina looked to the now thirteen-year-old Selena, "Yes?"

"Where do mommy and Aunt Shaymin go through that purple portal?" Selena asked.

Giratina hesitated, "They go to the normal world, the world where every pokémon lives."

"Can I go?"

"You cannot go."

"Why not?"

"Because, it is very dangerous. Let's just say... I've got a price on my head, placed there by a very dangerous enemy. He'll do anything to get his hands on me or the ones I love."

"Who's the enemy?"

Giratina hesitated, "His name is Discord."

Selena fell silent.

"He tried to hurt me and your mother, but I luckily stopped him with the help of Luna's loyal followers. It's a very long, and very painful story of how I met your mother."

Selena gave her biggest pouty face, "But I wanna know!"

Giratina sighed before he took a deep breath. He then began to tell Selena the story of how he and Luna had met. He told her how Luna had appeared in his dreams and how Discord appeared later in his dreams and offered to bring Luna to the pokémon world so long as Giratina agreed to run a few errands for him. He then told Selena how he manipulated Shaymin and Suicune to get a box of cursed, power-sapping chains to his brother, Arceus. But after finding out about his deed and working with Discord, Luna abandoned Giratina, only to be later captured by Discord. Giratina did everything he could to fight Discord and save Luna. Alas, it was in vain when Arceus gave his life to save his brother.

"But how did you stop... Discard?" Selena asked.

"Well, Luna's six fellow ponies helped me with their mystical amulets of magic," Giratina explained, "They gave me the power to defeat Discord and save the ones I love."

"But what about Uncle Arceus?"

Giratina looked down, "My brother did not survive. The hit he sustained was too great. And because he had his powers sapped beforehand, it was like a god attacking a tiny human."

"I wish he hadn't died. He sounds like he would make a great uncle!" Selena looked up at her father, "What did he look like? Did he look like you?"

"Heavens no!" Giratina cried, "Many said he was the picture of godliness in the pokémon world. He had a white body, coated in hard armor. He had a wheel-like structure around his waist that was always glowing gold. He also had emerald and ruby eyes that always had a reassuring and strong look in them."

"I can't imagine him... But he sounds amazing."

Giratina nodded, "He was. I hated him for the longest time, never realizing that he cared deeply for me, more than anyone in the world. That's why he gave his life to save me from a horrible demise. He was the hero in the end. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead. You would have never been born if it wasn't for Arceus."

"Wow..." Selena said, seeming to admire Arceus greatly, "Is that why we never go to the... Normal world?"

Giratina nodded, "That's exactly why. I don't want anymore of my loved ones to end up as Arceus did. Discord is no one to mess with."

"That Discord guy sounds scary. I hope I never meet him!"

Giratina wrapped an assuring wing around Selena, "So long as I am here, that beast will never get to you."

Selena smiled. However, Giratina couldn't help but think the smile was forced.

* * *

><p>Luna gave a berry to Entei. The great volcano beast blew a gentle stream of fire on it, roasting it to a tender delicacy. Shaymin did the same, giving a berry to Moltres to roast. They had been doing this same routine for almost thirteen years now, and the two fire pokémon had grown close to the gratitude pokémon and the alicorn of the night.<p>

"Do you remember that one time Moltres got his beak stuck in the ground?" Shaymin asked the group.

Entei and Luna laughed while Moltres squawked in objection.

"A Diglett grabbed my beak, mind you!" The fire bird argued.

"Diglett are not native here, my fellow fire type!" Entei chuckled.

They all laughed, except for the annoyed Moltres. Suddenly, a blast of cold wind blew through the area, causing Shaymin to hide behind Luna and the two fire pokémon to stand. Standing before them now was Entei's sister -the beast of the winds-, and Moltres' sister, -the bird of ice.

"My sister," Entei began, "What is wrong?"

Suicune spoke in a calm and smooth voice, "Dialga and Palkia requested an audience with both of you."

"We can't leave them though," Entei told her, "We were put in charge of being their bodyguards."

Articuno looked over Luna and Shaymin, "If they get into any trouble, I'm sure Shaymin's Seed Flare attack will protect them. And I'm sure the Rapidash can make a quick getaway with those wings."

Entei and Moltres looked at the two sadly.

"Will you be okay?" Entei asked.

Luna smiled, then said rather sarcastically, "I'm sure we can make it back to Lake Verity without anything attacking us. It's been thirteen years, and nothing has happened to us."

Moltres squawked in agreement, "She is right. Nothing has happened whatsoever in the thirteen years we've been serving as their bodyguards. What could go wrong for this one time?"

"Just be careful." Entei warned.

Then, as quickly as possible, the two beasts and birds disappeared into the forest, heading to Mount Coronet. Luna smiled at Shaymin before she picked up the small hedgehog and a basket of berries and put both on her back.

"It's just a short walk," Shaymin said, "There's no way Discord can get us in that time! He's probably lost his patience by now!"

However, as they walked through the woods and back to Lake Verity, they failed to notice the multitude of shadows within the deep woods, following them, watching them.

"There they are..." One of them said lowly.

* * *

><p>As Entei and Moltres arrived at Spear Pillar, the beings of time and space were already there. They looked at the two beings of fire and suddenly looked worried.<p>

"Entei and Moltres," Dialga began, "We did not call you. We told Suicine and Articuno to deliver a message to you."

Entei and Moltres suddenly exchanged worried glances.

"But while you're here," Palkia continued, "We might as well give you the message personally."

"We know Giratina put you in charge of protecting Luna when she goes out," Dialga said, "So this was very important that we told you."

"Absols from Honenn can feel something coming; something bad," Palkia added, "At the same time many Dusknoirs are going insane. The messages the Spirit World sends them are constant. The ghost-type pokémon are restless ever since Discord seized control of the Old Château, and is now slowly extending his power over the pokémon in Eterna Forest. He even had the nerve to seize some parts of the human city right next to the forest, which worries us greatly."

"If he gains control over the humans and their accursed pokéballs, we're doomed," Dialga said with a hint of dread, "We cannot let that happen. But, the reason we called you here is that the ghost-type pokémon have been scouting around various bodies of water all over Sinnoh. We think they're looking for an entrance into the Distortion World, or are waiting for someone to leave. This could be a problem if the Rapidash Luna decides to leave the Distortion W-"

Entei and Moltres didn't give the temporal pokémon time to finish. They almost immediately disappeared in a flurry of flames, heading back to Lake Verity.

* * *

><p>"I love these berries!" Shaymin stated, nibbling on a roasted pecha berry.<p>

Luna smiled, "They are rather delicious."

The two came upon the Great Lake Verity. They then stood at the lakeside and waited for Giratina to create a portal. It usually took him a while, since he was always so busy with Selena. However, fifteen minutes passed and there was not even a ripple of water, except when a Magikarp jumped out of the water and gave its "Karp karp!" cry.

As they waited, Shaymin smelled something, "Gross! What's that smell?"

Luna sniffed the air. A sour, sulfur-like smell hit her nostrils, causing her to gag, "What _is_ that?!"

Shaymin's tone suddenly changed to one of fear, "Um... Luna...?"

Luna looked around, noticing multitudes of shadowy figures approaching out of the woods around them. They took form if strange, ghost-like things that suddenly came after them. They were the gas pokémon, Gastly and Haunter.

"GHOST POKÉMON!" Shaymin screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Gastly and Haunter came after them. However, before they could even get within a few feet of Luna and Shaymin, a column of fire blasted through the ghosts and dissolved them into thin air. Entei and Moltres appeared at their side, Entei's shaggy coat sparking with embers and Moltres' feathers ablaze with an unquenchable fire.

"Go!" Entei commanded, pointing his snout to a portal that had just now formed in the lake.

"We'll hold them off!" Moltres added.

As Luna and Shaymin galloped to the portal, Moltres blasted away various Gastly and Haunter that were trying to get to them. They made it safely into the portal, as Entei and Moltres were left to fight the now-becoming army of ghosts.

The ghosts kept coming. Even though Entei and Moltres were very strong, they were starting to get tired. The Gastly spewed poisonous gas on them, slowly causing them to become lightheaded. Eventually, Moltres' blazing feathers became nothing more than small embers.

"Entei, I can't..." He gave a final squawk before he fell, enveloped in a cloud of gas.

Entei looked on at the multitude of ghost pokémon. His eyes were watering. His throat stung from the gas. His strong, muscular limbs were jerky and unresponsive. Sadly, he knew he could not continue as he slowly fell to the ground. His graceful form collapsed in a pile of dirt with the poisonous gas surrounding him. The last thing the volcano beast remembered was being carried by the ghost pokémon into the woods.

* * *

><p>Entei awoke, seemingly moments later. He looked at his surroundings, discovering that he was in a very familiar building: the Old Château.<p>

Entei tried to move his limbs, but nothing worked. He appeared to be floating a few feet off the ground, enveloped in a golden bubble. Moltres was right next to him in a different bubble. The fire bird was still knocked out cold.

"And this is all you could get me?"

Entei suddenly noticed the three beings standing before him. One of them was a Gastly, the other was a Haunter. The third one, a hideously mismatched creature stood between them. Entei had never actually seen Discord, but he was sure that this was the guy.

"Well... The Rapidash fled..." Gastly said sadly.

"But we did capture two powerful Legendaries!" Haunter added.

"But these two are of no worth," Discord told them coldly, "At least, not to Giratina. I don't want them."

"Master Discord," Gastly began, "Are you sure?"

Discord gave him the evil eye. Almost immediately, Entei saw a flash of light and was plunged into darkness. From Discord, Gastly, and Haunter's viewpoint, the two beings of fire had disappeared.

"I'm not very happy with any of you," Discord growled, "You're lucky I don't turn every last one of you into chocolate milk."

"We're sorry that we failed you." Haunter apologized sincerely.

Discord started to walk away, muttering, "Just goes to show what happens when you let ghost pokémon do the spirit of chaos' job. I'll ruin Giratina's happiness myself..."


End file.
